Vulnerable
by Cawnenrose
Summary: After a disaster evening, Gwen returns to the hub to find comfort from Jack. Jack/Gwen.


**[ - a/n: omg, guess who's back! I know, I know, I haven't posted anything in months but my muse has been like, belgh. I'll try and work on other chapters for reunited Soul and Confirmation, but again, I may not even go ahead with them. It'll depend. But for now, here's a strictly Jack/Gwen fluffy one-shot, inspired by the song 'Vulnerable' by Secondhand Serenade.**

**Disclaimer: Torchwood and all it's characters are not mine! I just stuff around with them and write of the stories in my head. The lyrics aren't mine either mind you.]**

_Share with me the blankets that your wrapped in  
Because it's cold outside, cold outside it's cold outside  
Share with me the secrets that you kept in  
Because it's cold inside cold, inside it's cold inside_

And your slowly shaking finger tips  
Show that your scared like me so  
Let's pretend were alone  
And I know you may be scared  
And I know we're unprepared  
But I don't care

Tell me, tell me  
What makes you think that you are invincible  
I can see it in your eyes that you're so sure  
Please don't tell me that I am the only one that's vulnerable  
Impossible

Her breath came in shallow, quick breaths; long black hair mattered and soaked through, plastered across her face by a mixture of tears and rain. Feet slammed against the ground with anger, causing the sound of her boots to echo off the walls of the stone walkway. She'd been humiliated infront of everyone all because of Rhys and it just wasn't fair. She'd given up so much for him, just so they could live a proper life, one that wasn't affected constantly by torchwood, and, to hold her promise to Jack. After that though, she wasn't sure what she should do. She'd walked into the restaurant, set on having a pleasant meal and she'd seen him there, snogging another girl, not just any though, Lucy, the one that had tried to kill Rhys with her bare teeth and then herself soon after. She'd been kept in torchwood till the effects of 'John', as they had called it, had been solved. Yet even after all that, after she'd thought they had got over the problems with Lucy, she was back and at that moment, all she could think about was how stupid she'd been, marrying Rhys when it was clear that even though he was an important person in her life, there was another who she'd rather spend her time with.

The huge steel cog door of the hub's main entrance rolled to the side as Gwen stormed into the hub, small gasped sobs escaping her mouth as she used her right hand to brush back her soaked hair, gaze drifting around the ruined hub. They had yet to repair all the damage done to the old underground base after the recent relocation of the earth. Even with Martha and Mickey offering a hand to clean up the mess, the papers and gadgets that were on any desk were now either caught between the panels of the floor or in the main stream of water that flowed through the centre of the hub. Looking at her watch, she realised what time it was and with a small prickle of relief, she knew that of all the people to be inside the hub, it was only be Jack. Martha had gone back to London to finish moving her things and Mickey was helping her, whilst Ianto was taking a vacation, with the rift currently stable enough for only a few members of the team to control. She was meant to be having a vacation too, but after everything, she had thought it best they stayed in town.

A chilly winter's breeze blew through the centre of the hub, sending chills up her spine. Wrapping her bare arms around herself, she looked around, trying to calm herself down before calling for Jack. She wasn't wearing suitable clothes for this time of years, she knew that. A thin black velvet dress was wrapped around her thin figure, handbag slung lightly over her shoulder. She had left in such a rush and rage that she'd forgotten her jacket. It must have been the ringing of her mobile, as the sound echoed around the hub that had alerted Jack to say something because as soon as she'd stuffed the phone back in her handbag, his heavy accented voice filled the hub.

"I believe that you need to find a more appropriate form of clothing for the colder months, even if you do look complete outstanding." Lifting her Head, Gwen looked at Jack, who was standing on the next floor up, arms crossed and body leaning against the thin metal boundary. Watching him for a moment, she couldn't hold his gaze and instead looked back down at her feet, another sob escaping her jaws. He was down the stairs almost at once and without a sound at her side, wrapping his arms around her in a warm embrace. She didn't fight it and instead sunk into his arms, pressing her face into his chest as another round of sobs started. He didn't move though, just stood there, holding her, tracing small circles on her back with a hand. Even after her sobbing had subsided, the two stood there without a sound apart from jack's soothing hushing and the soft dripping of water from the back of the hub somewhere.

After a few moments, Jack moved away slightly and Gwen at once missed the warmth of his body. Of course, he didn't move away fully, just enough to look at her softly, his hand holding her own softly as she risked looking at him once again. He gave her a soft smile, lifting up his spare hand to brush away strands of hair that had fallen over her face. Jack was the only guy she could trust to make her feel better when she got like this and more than ever, she was thankful for his support.

"Come on, you look like your about the freeze to death and you're not doing that till I find out what's wrong" Jack said with a small grin across his face and with a small snort, Gwen gave him a light slap on the arm as jack turned and led her up the stairs towards his office. She didn't struggle, just followed him with a small smile across her face. Although the upsetting betrayal of her husband was affecting her, she was trying to put that at the back of her mind. As the two entered Jack office, the sudden warmth, unlike the rest of the hub amazed her. It as different to the usual freezing winds that whipped around the centre of the old base. She wasn't aware of the freezing water clinging to her cold skin or her plastered wet hair as she watched Jack move over to his desk, pulling a few blankets out from one of his lower draws and join her once again, unfolding one of the thick woollen blankets and drape it lightly over her shoulders. Holding the blanket tightly to her, she begun to realise she was shaking as she followed Jack out to the lounge.

He must have seen her tremble because as soon as he sat down, he pulled her down with him, wrapping his strong arms around her, blue gaze focused lightly on Gwen's face as the colour begun to creep back into her cheeks. Looking right back at him, Gwen smiled softly, resting her head lightly against the crook of his neck. She'd never felt so content, just lying there, breathing in Jack somewhat different scent. She knew that like she once knew for Rhys, she could tell jack apart from a dark room filled with guys, not only because he'd be the one making the most noise, but also because of the scent of sandalwood that clung to his skin.

"Now, am I going to get to hear the story about what had you storm in here at this time?" Jack asked softly, his breath tickling her ear as she pressed her face closer to his warm body.

"Rhys." She murmured softly, quiet enough to hear Jack snort.

"Give the man a medal."  
"Shut up." Gwen looked up at his sparkling blue gaze with a soft sigh, taking in ever feature of his handsome face. His dark, wind tossed brown hair, his deep, sparkling blue eyes and sharp chin. He was the person she'd dare call her best friend, after all, he seemed to be the one always saving her when things went wrong, the one trying to keep everything sane for her and more than ever, being repaired to comfort her at times like this.

"We were going down to the Indians Summers for a meal, well, he left before I did, my mother called so I had to wait before going down." She paused, the sudden memory of what had happened rushing back as she felt the tears begin to well up in her eyes.

"I walked in and saw him with Lucy Sobel...but he wasn't just there with her.... They were kissing..." She felt Jack tense against her, his hands curling into fists and his grip on her becoming slightly tighter but he didn't say anything, just gave a small nod to tell her to continue.

"It was just a complete shock, I though after everything we'd gone through for each other..." She broke off, the tears she'd been holding back suddenly coming loose and cutting paths down her face. She couldn't continue as she turned and buried her head in Jack's shirt. Once again, he said nothing, just relaxed slightly and started tracing circles on her back again, his voice soft in her ear.

"Gwen, some guys, they just don't realise the treasures around them and only an idiot would betray you, I mean, you're a pearl in a million clams, you're smart, your compassionate, you're beautiful. Any man who could earn your trust should be honoured you have such a beautifully spirited person with them." Jack's words were soft and meaningful and quite the surprise as Gwen lifted her head to look up at him softly, her eyes still brimming with tears. That had to be one of the most meaningful things anyone had ever said to her and from all the people she'd expected to hear it out of, Jack was probably the last on the list. Smiling softly, she snorted, her gaze meeting Jack as he lifted a hand, resting it softly on her cheek.

Sighing slightly, Gwen closed her eyes, leaning slightly against his hand as he traced his thumb lightly over her cheek. She had loved Jack for months now, the only reason she'd married Rhys was because he'd vanished on them, so much that they never thought he was coming back. it had hurt all of them when he had vanished. Now she was just more sure of her feelings for this amazing man. It took her a moment to realise Jack's breath against her lips as she opened her eyes to look at him, her face millimetres from his. Of course, it wasn't long till their lips met in a soft, passionate kiss, one full of desire and love, and the true feelings. For once, it didn't deepen into anything as the two sat there, Gwen leaning lightly against Jack and Jack's arm wrapped slightly around her. Eventually they broke away, content as Gwen lent back into Jack's chest, her eyes closed, just listening to the drumming of his heart.

It was a night she would never forget, one of the time Jack had proved how vulnerable they both were to the feelings of each other.

_I was born to tell you I love you  
Isn't that a song already  
I get a B in originality  
And it's true I can't go on without you  
Your smile makes me see clear  
If you could only see in the mirror what I see_

And your slowly shaking finger tips  
Show that you're scared like me so  
Let pretend were alone  
And I know you may be scared  
And I know we're unprepared  
But I don't care

Tell me, tell me  
What makes you think that you are invincible  
I can see it in your eyes that you're so sure  
Please don't tell me that I am the only one that's vulnerable  
Impossible

Slow down girl you're not going anywhere  
Just wait around and see  
Maybe I am much more you never know what lies ahead  
I promise I can be anyone I can be anything  
Just because you were hurt doesn't mean you shouldn't bleed  
I can be anyone, anything I promise I can be what you need


End file.
